CCB 2016/Song VS Chisakura
1 steht vor einem Graffiti, da steht "Chisakura, das Kind einer cyka" Chisakura, das Kind einer cyka heute f*cke ich dich mit purer Lyrik - Kamasutra ein Kitsune wie Tails, geiler Joke wie Armin, der Spast ich reiße dir einen Schwanz ab, damit du vorne einen bekommen kannst ich bin die, die es gegen Universe schafft digga und du bist schlechter als Raupe Nimmersatt Cafe Sheep arbeitest du also, was für ein Schei*.... geh lieber masturbieren by the way, du bist arbeitslos, Regan war schon hier du schizophrene aufmerksamkeitsgeile Fame-Hoe wirst gnadenlos gef*ckt und dann stirbst du dran, denn ich hab Aids.... nicht XD ich lese gerade, du hängst mit Nix ab? also wie willst du mich f*cken, wenn ich sie letztes Jahr zerf*ckt hab? deine Freundesliste ist auch informativ, ein Freund heißt Noname? hmm, der Name passt auch gut zu dir du Noname Chica, du kannst die Nvtte nicht f*cken, da du dir schon bei Insekten in die Hosen schei*t so schei*e wie du bist, könntest du Armin heißen! Hook ist plötzlich mit grünen Haaren vor einer Leiche und Beatwechsel Du bist also schizophren? wow, wie cool du bist wie deine Blutgruppe, eine Null ich schneide dir deine Kehle auf, trinke dein Blut und gehe hart feiern du laberst nur schei*e und lässt dich dafür feiern doch das wars jetzt, das 16tel ist schon zu viel für dich bitte, zeig mir wie du ne Nvtte f*ckst 2 der erste Beat und Song geht durch eine Gasse- Ich entjungfer dich, das ist dein erster Verkehr du magst zwar Darkmare, doch ich bin dein Nightmare du Heulsuse, geh lieber zum Seelenklempner anstatt zu battlen, wie dumm ist die? sie kommt mir wie ein 8-jähriges Mädchen aus England vor. "Wer wars?" CHI/SHE was soll diese Pseudoschei*e von dir? Ne Entschuldigung von dir will keiner, niemand hat Nachsicht was aus Versehen? Das war alles Absicht du blöde F*tze packst Flappy Bird nicht - weil da zu viele Röhren sind bevor ich mir deine Runde gebe, gebe ich mir Löwenkind deine Allergie disst dich alleine, ne Allergie gegen Erdbeeren ich muss auch niesen aufgrund meiner Allergie, nur whacke Gegner bring doch irgendeine Line wie "du willst doch nur meine Titten haben, also tu mich nicht haten" aber weißt du was? Ich kann drauf verzichten, denn ich will noch Erdbeeren essen man sagte zu mir, ich soll nett zu meinen Gegnern sein? Gomen nasai Chisakura, doch alles an dir ist schei*e ich hab euch gezeigt, wie man Chisakura f*ckt doch das hatte ich nie nötig, da Chi Sakura f*ckt ._. XD Hook mit einer Pandamaske vor einem kleinen weinenden Mädchen stehen Du bist also schizophren? wow, wie cool du bist wie deine Blutgruppe, eine Null ich schneide dir deine Kehle auf, trinke dein Blut und gehe hart feiern du laberst nur schei*e und lässt dich dafür feiern doch das wars jetzt, das 16tel ist schon zu viel für dich bitte, zeig mir wie du ne Nvtte f*ckst 3 und Song steht vor einem See mit Katjas Ouftit- Du glaubst wirklich, dass du mich f*cken tust, doch das ist ein Irrtum um dich wirklich zu töten reicht ein Katja-Kostüm mich zu battlen kannst du dir aufgrund deiner Krankenkasse nicht leisten und dann siehst du Behinderte mich noch als Meister du Eishvre, ich nehme dir deine Eiswaffel weg und steche dir damit in dein Schei*herz und du fängst an zu weinen und das rote, was dann dein Fell schmutzig macht, wird keine Erdbeersauce sein und dann verschleppe ich dich in mein Haus und dann wirst du verga- was kann man bei Kitsunen schon machen außer sie zu jagen? B*tchfight, also steig mit mir in den Ring nur nehme ich die Schei*e nicht ernst wie Conquering Storm als Queen du Japanoschlampe kannst nichts schaffen Chi ist schon dabei, dich selbst zu schaffen und dann willst du noch ins Achtel? digga, du bist so whack, dass ich nicht mal einen Reim brauche schließlich bist du ein Schneefuchs, den ich hier heiß mache nur packt sie die Hitze nicht und krepiert Reime sind gerade wie du einfach nicht da zücke eine Knarre und aus sind deine Lichter. -knallt die Kamera ab- Hook als Chisakura mit einem Messer vor einem alten Mann stehen Du bist also schizophren? wow, wie cool du bist wie deine Blutgruppe, eine Null ich schneide dir deine Kehle auf, trinke dein Blut und gehe hart feiern du laberst nur schei*e und lässt dich dafür feiern doch das wars jetzt, das 16tel ist schon zu viel für dich bitte, zeig mir wie du ne Nvtte f*ckst Kategorie:CCB 2016 16-tel Finale